reunion
by LaViolentFemme
Summary: rory's best friend growing up is back and romance follows as she meets a certain Eli. please review im starved for attention. :
1. manhattans and cosmos

A/N: hey guys this is my first GG fic. This idea just came to me one day so I figured id give it a shot. Don't own anything but my story and new characters. But I do wish I owned Finn…he is a golden god, who could resist.

Pairings: Rory/Logan (before London), Lorelei/Christopher (even though I love Luke, Chris is hot and better serves my stories purpose) Finn/OC.

Brief character description: Samantha (Sam) Rory's best friend growing up, moved from stars hallow to NY when they were 11, same age as Rory. Just graduated from NYU in January and she's back in stars hallow visiting for the winter. Slim but with curves, pretty, shoulder length brown soft curly hair, brown eyes, has carpe diem tattoo on lower back, the #13 right above her right heel, Mediterranean olive skin(from Greece).

Anyways here it goes.

Setting: Logan and Rory's apartment.

Sam walks out of the elevator and down the hall to the apartment. She had gotten the address from Lorelei and was looking forward to seeing her best friend that she hadn't seen in over two years. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When the door opened she saw a good looking guy open the door, Rory still has good taste she thought to herself.

"Hi…I'm Sam" she said holding out her hand. "You're definitely not Rory so I'm guessing you must be Logan?"

Finn looked her over carefully and grinned. "Sorry love not him either…I'm Finn…Logan and Rory's adorably handsome Australian friend"

"Is that so?" she said also smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you Finn Rory's adorably handsome, slightly cocky Australian friend"

"oh, I'm more than slightly cocky" he said with a grin "and it' a pleasure to meet you Sam…Rory's drop dead gorgeous friend from New York, do come in, Rory and Finn ran out to pick something up"

Sam stepped inside "I just realized I never mentioned I was from New York"

"Well what can I say I have ESP"

"Lorelei told Rory I was coming?" he nodded "I should know better than to trust Lore to keep a secret"

"Don't tell Rory I told you, but she's planning a New York themed party, in your honor of course love"

"Don't worry my lips are sealed, so what's she planning…manhattans and cosmos the obvious drink choices"

"But of course…along with statue of liberty head dresses, some Ramones, New York Dolls, Sinatra and other good music like that"

"I see, so when is this party taking place?"

"Midnight tonight she was going to take you out while Logan and I set the place up…but remembers mums the word"

"I don't know if I can contain myself for a whole…8 hours" she said looking at her watch.

"While I'm sure I could find a way to keep you from talking" he flirted a grin coming across her lips

"I'm sure you could" she flirted back also smiling.

They didn't realize but they had drifted dangerously close but it wasn't uncomfortable, they were strangely relaxed. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and let it linger on her cheek, just then the door burst open and Rory ran in.

"Is she here yet?" she asked as she ran into the kitchen completely neglecting to see them on the couch.

"No…she decided to go to the interesting pub down the street" Sam joked as she got off the couch ran up to her best friend. They hugged and began jumping up and down.

"Only here for what ten minutes and you're already checking out the bars?"

"gotta have my priorities don't I, beside I hadn't seen you in almost 3 years, so just incase you got lame I found a place to hide out at"

"Hi…I'm Logan" he said interrupting the friends.

"Hi, I'm Sam" she said shaking his hand.

"I see you've already met fin" Rory said as she was putting the vodka in the freezer to chill.

"Ah yes, the hot Australian" she said smiling looking at Finn.

"The adorably handsome Australian, love" Finn corrected.

"Sorry how could I forget" she joked.

"It's ok, I'll let it slide this time if you promise to make it up to me latter" he said suggestively.

"And you're not even a red head" Logan joked.

"Uh no…I'm not" said Sam not getting it.

"Ah…my dear friend Finn here has a thing for red heads" Logan stated.

"I see…well if you want I could wear a wig" Sam teased"

"That's ok…I think I've passed that phase anyways"

"So Ror what's this I hear about a party in my honor?"

"Finn! You told!"

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't tell"

"You said you'd find a way keep me from talking" she smiled

"Well I was working on that when we were so rudely interrupted by these two coming in" he said pointing an accusing finger at Logan and Rory.

"Sorry…next time we'll knock before entering _our_ apartment" Rory said.

"That's all I ask, darling. Now on to a more important subject…why have you been hiding your lovely friend Sam from us?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too Ror, why is this the first time I'm meeting your Eli friends:"

"I was worried, that with you and Finn in the same room there wouldn't be any alcohol left for the rest of us" she joked "plus last time I remember you were a little…preoccupied"

"That I was" answered Sam "so when does this party officially begin" asked Sam trying to shift the subject matter.

Fin walked over and put an arm around Sam's waist. "I'd say it's already begun" he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile.

The party ended at about 5 in the morning. They woke up the next day a little past 12. Rory and Logan were passed out on the couch, while Sam and Finn were passed out on the floor she was sleeping with her head on his chest and he had his arm draped over her shoulder holding her body close to his. Sam opened one eye first and then slowly the other. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun, and was a little nervous that she didn't remember what happened anytime past 330 last night and she woke up practically on top of a nearly naked Finn, but her nerves were eased she saw she was fully clothed, even wearing her statue of liberty head dress. She noticed Finn began to stir as she struggled to get up from his strong hold on her. His eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" she yawned.

He smiled "Good morning love"

"Good morning" she smiled, and headed off to the bathroom with her bag.

She pulled out her cell and called Lorelei. "Hey Lorelei" she said as she answered the phone. "yeah…there was a party…oh wild of course, you know your party animal daughter…her friends are fun, Finn is hysterical…ok I'll tell him you said so…I'll be back I town later tonight is that ok…thank you so much Lore…ok I'll tell her to call you"

She hung up the phone and exited the bathroom, and she walked into the kitchen where Finn was making a pot of coffee. Stepping over Colin and Steph who were passed out on the kitchen floor, Colin with an Empire State building napkin stuck on his forehead. She hoped onto the counter next to where Finn was making the coffee.

"Coffee, yay!" she said as she took a bite of a twizzler she found on the counter.

"I see you share the same appreciation for coffee as our dear inconpasitated friend Rory"

"Since I was 3" she said taking another bite, then offering some to Finn.

He took a bite "thanks for the sugar, sugar" he said as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, but pulled away quickly. "Sorry"

"I wasn't complaining" she smiled

Finn moved in closer and kissed her again, repositioning himself so that he was between her legs as she sat on the counter. He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed up ad down her legs, and her hands found their way to the back of his neck where she played with his hair.

"I smell coffee" Rory jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Finn jumped back.

"Nice timing Rory" Sam complained as she hopped down from the counter.

"I haven't had my coffee yet, so you're not allowed to be mad at me for walking in on you and Finn making out on my kitchen counter"

"Fair enough…oh you're mom said to call her"

"Ok…when are you going down to Stars Hallow?"

"I'll probably leave in a couple of hours"

"So soon love, we've just met and I've already made a list of all the dirty things I wanna do with you" Finn whined.

"Yeah…why are you leaving so soon?"

"I gotta get back into town you're mom and dad are taking care of something for me, and don't forget the winter festival is this weekend"

"How could I forget my mom calls everyday to remind me"

"Oh, oh can I come too please I promise to be a good boy"

"Sure I don't see why not" said Rory.

"Ok so then its settled I finally get to see what stars hallow is all about"

"you know what, I'll come down with you mom has been bugging me to spend more time with her, and my dad wants me to get to know Gigi better."

The girls left for stars hallow a couple of hours latter.

In the car

"so did you bring my goddaughter with you?"

"No I left my four year old daughter to fend for herself in the city, I figured it was time she grew up" Sam teased.

"So uh…you and Finn?"

"Were having some fun" smiled Sam as she kept driving.

"Fun…if I hadn't woken up you two would've had sex in my kitchen" Rory laughed

Sam joined in the laughing and kept driving as they approached stars hallow.


	2. winter wonder oww!

A/N: just a quick fix, Sam has gray/green eyes not brown

The four days until the weekend flew by in stars hallow. Logan couldn't come down on Friday because his father had blackmailed him into an all day meeting in Boston so he would be coming in on Saturday, but Finn went on Friday anyways, figured he's surprise the girls.

He checked the address he had as he pulled into Rory's driveway. There were two little girls playing in the snow making a snow man.

Inside Rory, Sam and Lorelei were drinking coffee and talking, and Christopher was at work. Gigi and Sidney (Sam's daughter) (both girls are 4) were playing in the snow.

"So I bet you can't wait until tomorrow when Finn comes down" Lorelei teased Sam.

"Oh I am just dying from anticipation" joked Sam.

"We know you talk to him on the phone every night" commented Rory.

"Yeah…and how did he come across my number Ror?"

"He asked….you know how persistent he can be, although I'm sure you didn't put up a fight when he was kissing you"

"Yeah…I'm just a sap for guys with accents"

"Aren't we all" smiled Lorelei. "I mean if I was 10 years younger, and single I would jump…"

"Okay…that's enough for now mom…So when exactly do you plan on telling Finn about Sid?"

"I don't know…I guess tomorrow…it's not really something you say over the phone…oh by the way I have a four year old daughter."

"You could've told him at the party"

"Sorry the subject never really came up"

Meanwhile outside

Finn walked up to the little girls. He looked down at Gigi, remembering how Rory mentioned she was blonde while the other little girl was a brunette.

"Hi…Gigi, I'm a friend of your sister's Rory, is she here?"

"I's not supposed to talk to strangers"

"But I'm not a stranger kitten I told you I'm a friend of Rory's"

"Don't listen Gigi" the other little girl interrupted "he's just saying that so he can try to steal us"

"I am not" Finn argued.

"Yeah you are my mommy said that's what strangers do." Answered Sid.

"Well your mommy is very smart and you're a smart little girl for listening to her but I'm not a stranger"

"Yes you are" answered both little girls.

"Look I'll give both of you candy if you tell me where Rory is"

At that comment both little girls got up and screamed and ran into the house, but not before Sidney kicked Finn in the shins with all her might.

Rory, Sam and Lorelei ran out of the house when they heard the screams to see the girls running towards them and Finn grabbing his shin hopping around. Sidney ran into her mom's arms.

"Mommy, that guy with a funny accent tried to kidnap us"

Rory and Sam were laughing as they began to walk over to Finn.

"It's ok he's not a stranger" said Rory to her goddaughter, "he's a friend of mine"

"He said he was but I thought he was lying" Sidney said

"Did you kick him baby" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yes I did" she answered truthfully.

"Sorry about that "Sam said as they reached Finn.

"She kicked me really hard" Finn complained

"Sorry…I thought you were a stranger" Sidney said.

"I'll leave you two to talk, come on Sid lets go have some coffee inside" said Rory as she took Sid into her arms and went inside.

"Yay! Coffee" cheered the little girl.

"Uh Finn…do you think we could talk a sec"

"Ah…about your daughter?"

"Yeah…how did you…?"

"I told you ESP…plus the resemblance is uncanny…and I heard her calling you mommy."

"I see…so uh yeah…I have a kid…she's 4, her names Sidney"

"Ah Sidney…that reminds me of home"

"Yeah…well I've always loved the Sex Pistols…and when ever I played them while I was pregnant should move around a lot so I figured she liked them and that's how she got her name"

"How about her father?"

"Complete asshole… when I told him I was pregnant he was ok with it, then when I was 7 months pregnant he left me for some girl he'd been seeing for about a year"

"Ok love… I want to know his name and his last known address, and if anybody asks

This conversation never happened"

"As nice of an offer that is…I'm gonna have to pass"

"Are you sure, cause in case you didn't know I have lots of money…I could make him disappear with a snap of my fingers" he kidded

"That's very sweet of you, but I think he's actually suffering a fate worse than death"

"I'm intrigued do tell"

"Well the girl he ran off with happened to be a daughter of a Russian, who happened to be well connected, a few months after he left me he got her knocked up too" she stopped for a second to blow into her hands to warm them up, Finn noticing this took off his jacket and put it over her shoulder and rubbing her arms to warm her up. "Thank you" she smiled "So he tried to take off, but her daddy found out…and now they are not so happily married living in Bed-Sty…with his in-laws" she said smiling.

"Well that's good to know" Finn said "Ok…so I'm not really good at this…well I am at the asking part, and the whole flirting and well you know…but not the actual dating part…but I was thinking that maybe we could…well…"

"Finn you're rambling"

"Right…so I was thinking maybe we could go on a proper date"

"I've got baggage Finn… very needy 4 year old baggage that is very important to me""

"Well…your baggage happens to be very cute…and tough…and whom I happen to be a little scared of, because she kicked me really hard" he joked rubbing his shin.

Sam played along with him. "Aw poor Finny, it still hurts?"

He put on the puppy dog eyes and nodded

She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips "Any better?"

"A little" he said brushing his lips against hers. He could feel her smile on his lips as he kissed her again. They slowly pulled apart savoring the taste of each others lips.

"We should get inside before they come looking for us…plus you must be freezing?'

"Is it sold out here?"

She gave him a soft peck on the lips and began walking inside. He followed behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just one question love" Finn said as they approached the door.

"Shoot"

"We can still have sex right?" he asked half joking half serious.

"Finn I'm a mom not a nun…I think I'd probably die from frustration if we didn't have sex" she grinned.

"God, I think I'm gonna love this dating thing" he said as they entered the house.


	3. poker night?

A/N/: Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Sam was walking along with Rory and Logan, Lorelei and Christopher had gone to Doosey's to pick up smacks for the movie night they planned on having after the festival.

"So Finn took it a lot better than I thought it would" Sam said as she ate her frozen hot chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah about that…I don't think I wanna be neighbors with you at the Dragon Fly any more (A/N: they are both staying at the dragon fly, Rory's room became Gigi's room) you guys were in a very agreeing mood last night" Rory said as she snuggled up to Logan.

"Yeah well…I was just really happy that Sid wanted to have a sleepover with Gigi"

As they were talking, Finn came running by being dragged by both Gigi and Sid in different directions.

"Listen kittens, please try not to break me" he joked then murmured to himself "Sam might want to go at it again later"

Sidney heard him and asked "Go at what latter?"

"Uh…look there's your mummy now" Finn said as they all walked up to them and Sam picked up Sid and handed her the ice cream cone.

"Mommy Finn said not to break him because you and him were gonna go at it later…what are you guys gonna do?"

She cast a look over to Finn "Oh I'm going to do anything with Finn later"

Logan laughed as Finn's face dropped while Rory just rolled her eyes.

"You know love, you're the one with the seize the day tattoo, I'm just trying to oblige"

Sam threw a snowball at him that hit him in the groin "yeah I bet you are".

Finn dramatically fell onto the snow covered ground "Dear me I think I'm dying"

Everybody laughed while Gigi and Sid weren't really sure what was going on; Gigi looked like she was ready to cry as Christopher was holding her. While Sid ran over to him shaking his arm.

"Please don't die Finn you said you'd win me a fishy. Mommy didn't mean to kill you"

"A fishy that's what my life is worth…I'm hurt"

"You're alive" shouted a happy Sid as she hugged him.

Finn was a little taken a back by this and he hugged the little girl back. "Come on Kitten, lets go get you that fishy" he said getting up and putting Sid on his shoulders.

"Yay" she shouted as she pat Finn's head like a drum.

"Just so you know Finn doesn't have the best hand eye coordination so we might be here for a while" stated Logan as they walked over to the fish bowl game.

"At least it'll keep him occupied for a while" said Sam as she stepped up next to Finn and Sid who already started playing.

1 hour and 40 dollars latter they were walking away with a gold fish.

"Don't worry Finn…you'll win one next time" said Sidney as she was poking the bowl her fish was in.

"Ok" Finn pouted. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Uh…Finn, you know cause he has fins an swims"

"Oh well I am truly honored"

"Ok…so for tonight's screening we have "Suicide Kings" followed by "Rounders". Lorelei said as they entered the house.

"Poker theme night?" asked Rory.

"Well yeah…but also incredibly hot guys night"

"Ah yes…Sean Patrick Flanery, Edward Norton, and Matt Damon" what more could a girl ask for, said Sam as she sat on the couch.

"A good looking Australian who happens to be very sexy and a very good kisser." Said Finn as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Uh…nope I don't remember asking for that" Sam teased as she kissed Finn on the lips "but I think I can make an exception just this once" she smiled as Finn leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey no making out till the lights go out and the film starts" joked Rory.

"Well then lets get this night started" Finn said as he pulled Sam closer to him.

A/N: I know short chapter got in a bit of a block. Anyways you should really check out both Rounders and Suicide Kings two of my fave films ever.


	4. take out

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming.

Sam was back in he apartment in New York. It was a cute 2 bedroom spacious loft, on 2nd street between second and third avenue. The building used to be a warehouse, so there was a lot of space and huge windows. She and her mom had lived there, and after her mom died it was just her and Sid, luckily it was rent controlled, so she only had to pay 800 a month, and it had parking for an extra 50 a month.

Sam was in the process of giving Sid a bath when the door bell rang.

"Chinese food's here mommy"

"Yeah I know I heard the door bell…I'll be right back ok….no extra bubbles this time ok…"

"Ok mommy I promise" Sid giggled as she placed a wad of bubbles on her mothers head.

"Gee thanks…no extra fortune cookie for you" she said as she left the bathroom to answer the door.

She buzzed the door, and opened the door as she went to the little bar to get her money.

There was a knock on the door as she was looking through her purse.

"Can you just put it on the kitchen table I'll be with you in a second" Sam said as she pulled out her wallet.

"Do you always let people up with out seeing who it is first, because that is very dangerous. Some one crazy might get in". Finn said with a smirk.

Sam surprised to see it was Finn smiled and recovered quickly "We'll I don't think they get much crazier than you".

"I wouldn't be pointing fingers love, I'm not the one with suds in my hair" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his. He whipped some of the foam out of her hair and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Just then came another knock on the door, this time it was the delivery man. Finn put the take out cartons on the coffee . while Sam went to rinse off Sid. When she walked into the bathroom the floor was covered with foam. There were soapy hand prints on the mirror, and a hill of bubbles in the tub. Sam sifted through the bubbles and found Sid.

"Hi mommy"

"Don't hi mommy me, what did I say Sidney?"

"I love you"

"Yeah, I love you too"

Sam quickly rinsed off Sid wrapped her in her bathrobe and sent her to her room to get dressed.

"Finn!" shouted Sid as she ran to him in the hallway as he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey there kitten" he said picking her up. As he walked into the bathroom he took a look around. "Wow…what happened in here?"

"I had a bubble bath"

"Yeah I can see that" he said as he put Sid down and she ran off to her room to get dressed.

Finn walked into the bathroom just in time to catch Sam as she slipped from the soap. Unfortunately Finn also lost his balance and they both fell to the floor laughing. Sam picked up some suds and massaged them into Finn's hair, as he pushed her onto the floor straddling her and covering her body in foam.

"Mommy can we eat now I'm hungry" Sid called from the living room.

"We'll be there in a second sweetie" Sam called as Finn helped her up from the floor.

"I'm gonna go get changed…if you want I might have a t-shirt you can borrow.

Two minutes later they both emerged from Sam's room changed. Sam was wearing black sweat pants with a black tank top, and a Clash hoodie. Finn was wearing a large t-shirt and black boxers.

"This isn't so ex's t-shirt is it?

"No…I got it during the t-shirt toss at Shea all the shirts are extremely large.

"Shea? What's that some sort o bar?"

"You don't know what Shea is?" asked a shocked Sid. Finn shrugged. "The best baseball team in the whole entire world plays there. The Mets! There's Carlos Delgado, and Carlos Beltran, and Paul LoDuca and Jose Reyes, and David Wright he's my favorite, he's really hot right mommy"

"Yes, yes he is" Finn gave her a mock hurt look which caused her to smile. "Have you ever been to a baseball game?" Finn shook his head. "Ok then it's settled we'll go to a game tomorrow…if you can stay the night"

"I'll go get my bag from the car" Finn said as he went out the door.

He returned five minutes later. They ate their Chinese and spent the night watching movies. Sid fell asleep on Finn's lap half way through "The Princess Bride" after the movie was over Finn carried her inside, and when he got back to the living room Sam was also asleep. He gently scooped her up and she cuddled closer to him as he carried her inside. He placed her in her bed without waking her. Finn fell asleep shortly afterwards, his arms around her body that was curled up against his.

A/N/; more reviews please. I know short one again I'll try to post again soon.


	5. take me out to the ball game

AN: the last chapter took place in April, big jump in time. I also don't own any of the New York Mets, no matter how much I wish I did. Imagine all the fun I would have then.

Sam made a couple of calls and got tickets for a game, not for the next day but the day after that. Sam was wearing jeans with a David Wright jersey. Sid was also a David Wright tee shirt, while Finn was wearing a pair of jeans with a black v-neck shirt.

"Love the tickets say the game doesn't start till 7, why are we leaving here at 3?" asked Finn as Sam was zipping up Sid's jacket.

"Because love, we're going to batting practices to meet up with a friend of mine who got us the tickets"

"Ah I see…and what is batting practice?"

Sam rolled her eyes "You have a lot to learn"

Sidney laughed as she was buckled into her car seat.

Finn took another look at the tickets as Sam began to drive. "Field box...are they any good?"

"Yeah Finn, they're good". Sam said as she drove towards the midtown tunnel.

They arrived at Shea half an hour latter. She drove through the parking lot and pulled up to a gated area. She put the car in park and they got out of the car. Sam unbuckled Sid and placed her on the ground.

Sam took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hi…yeah we're outside now…ok see you in a few" she hung up her cell phone. "Come on this way" she said as she took Sid's hand and began walking to the gate. Finn picked up Sid and took Sam's hand as they walked to the fence.

Shortly after they got their a guy came out, and opened the gate for them.

"David!" Sid shouted while still in Finn's arm. He softly placed her to the ground and she ran up to David who picked her up.

"Is that the David you two were talking about last night?"

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just different when I thought he was just some baseball player…I didn't think you actually _knew_ him".

"David and I are friends Finn…we met when I took some photos of the team for a charity event 2 years ago at Washington Square park."

"Oh…ok…so you two never dated."

"We did…but only on a couple of dates…there was nothing there so we decided to stay friends" she gave Finn a reassuring kiss on the lips. Then she turned to David who was approaching walking with Sid. "Hey David" she said s she hugged him, "this is Finn" she said and the two shook hands. "thanks again so much for the tickets".

"No problem…So how you guys been I haven't seen you since before we went down for spring training"

"We've been good…I met Finn while I was up at Yale visiting my friend Rory."

"Good…you guys wanna get something to eat after the game? " David asked.

"Yeah, yeah !" shouted Sid.

"That would be great" said Finn a little jealously.

"Ok…we can go to that little Greek place I was telling you about Finn".

"Sounds great love" he said possessively putting his arms around her waist.

"Ok…well I'll se you guys at batting practice and then we'll meet here after the game"

"Sounds like a plan" said Sam. "Good luck" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck David" Sid also said as David bent down and she also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They were walking towards the gate to get to their seats. Sid had run ahead of them but not too far, saying something about how she wanted cotton candy, and a chilly cheese dog, and popcorn, and ice cream.

"So you two dated…and now he gets you tickets to the game…and…you…you kissed him"

"Geeze Finn it was just a kiss on the cheek, it's something for good luck, before the games hat me and Sid go to we meet up with David and give him a good luck kiss on the CHEEK!"

"Well you seemed very chummy"

"We dated…no wait we went on three dates so its not even really dating…we realized quickly enough that it wasn't going to work and we stayed friends…it's no big deal."

"Did you two…well…you know?" Finn asked.

Sam smiled. "No Finn we didn't" she said as she kissed him for reassurance.

"Ok" Finn said as he kissed her.

They walked into the stadium and took their seats, watched the game and batting practice. The Mets won. David had a home run along with Delgado and Reyes. Sid was on an extreme sugar high. She didn't stop bouncing around the whole game, and by the time they got to the restaurant she had passed out. Finn carried her into the restaurant following Sam, and behind him were David and Jose.

They spent the night talking and eating. Finn actually liked David, and didn't find him nearly as threatening as he had before. They said their good byes. Sam hugged David and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went on to say goodnight to Jose.

Finn went up to David after putting Sid in her seat and saying goodnight to Jose he walked up to David.

"Well goodnight…it was nice meeting you and thanks for the tickets mate they were great. We should all get together again"

"Yeah…it was fun…if you hurt though…I'll kill you…and so will the rest of the guys…" David said squeezing Finn's hand a bit to show him he means it.

"First of all….I would never intentionally hurt her…and second you're really hurting my hand mate" . David let go of his hand and Finn shook it off.

"Ok…if you want I can get you guys tickets for a subway series game"

"Yeah that'd be great"

Everybody said their final goodnights and got into their cars and drove off.

"So that was…interesting" said Finn as he was driving.

"You didn't have fun?" asked Sam.

"No I did I had a great time until David threatened my life!"

"What" said Sam laughing.

"He said if I ever hurt you him and the guys would kill me and then he offered me subway series tickets…what's a subway series?"

"Well he was just being protective…and I hope you said yes to those tickets…its when the Mets play the Yankees…we hate the Yankees."

"Ok…I said yeah. And we hate the Yankees got it."

"You're a quick learner"

"I try"

They got back to Sam's apartment a little after one. Sam put Sid to bed, and met Finn in the living room.

"You were on your very best behavior today…not even one re-enactment on The Passion of the Christ."

"I was tempted to during the seventh inning stretch…but I contained myself"

"Yeah…I saw that look in your eyes" she was now straddling him on the couch "and since you were so good I think you should be rewarded"

"Really…cause I agree…I should definitely be rewarded" he leaned in and kissed her quickly deepening the kiss. In one quick movement he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

A/N: another chapter done. I'm working on Rory/Logan but I'm having some difficulties with it. If you have any ideas lt me know. Please please please review.


	6. i think i love you

A/N: took a while but I'm back, been having some problems with the site, but it seems to be getting better hopefully. Anyways thanks for the reviews.

Rory and Sam were at a coffee shop down the block from Rory and Logan's apartment, while Finn and Logan were upstairs.

Sid was coloring on a napkin while Sam and Rory were talking.

"Are you sure it's okay for her to be drinking coffee?" Rory asked Sam as she sipped her coffee.

"Why not…I mean our mothers let us drink coffee when we were her age and we turned out just fine…plus it's mostly milk anyways." Sam said as she watched her daughter take a sip of her coffee.

"I guess… so how did it go with Finn last weekend?"

"It was fun…I took him to a Met game."

"Oh…did he meet David?"

"Yes he did" Sam said and smiled.

"And how did that go?"

"Finn was really cute…he got a bit jealous"

"Finn got jealous?" Rory asked amused

"He did…I was a bit shocked myself"

"Well David does have a really nice…"then he whispered "ass".

"That he does…anyways…I gave David a hug and his good luck kiss…"

"Good luck kiss? Well now I'm starting to see why Finn might have gotten jealous"

"It's not a real kiss…just a peck on the cheek for good luck during the game"

"And that started when you guys were dating"

"Before we started dating"

"How long did you two date for again?"

"Three months….but don't tell Finn I told him it was just three dates"

"Gotcha…you're not worried she'll tell" Rory motioned towards Sid.

"No…she doesn't even know we dated…she was too young to remember, she just knows he's my friend"

"So back to Finn being jealous…"

"I was not jealous…" Finn told Logan as they sat on his couch. "I mean she only dated the guy 3 times…they never even slept with together"

"Okay man I believe you the first five times you told me…" Logan said trying to contain his laughter.

"Then why do you have that smug little smile of yours?"

"Because you were so jealous Finn my boy"

"Yes! I was jealous ok. I Finn Morgan was jealous. This is a new feeling for me I haven't really had a chance to get used to it".

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do…I mean I think…I think I might even…"

"Love her?" Logan asked

"Yeah…I think I love her…this is by far the longest relationship I've ever been in"

"We've been dating for the past 4 months…I know it's not that long…but it's that long, but it's the longest relationship I've been in…well since I was with her father"

"Wow…but you were with David for three"

"Yeah… but he was gone for like three weeks in the middle. So when he got back it was like starting from the beginning so that doesn't even count"

"I see your point…so you love Finn."

"What?"

"You love Finn."

"Huh…I do don't I…I love Finn" Sam said and smiled.

Finn and Logan were still on the couch when they heard the door opening.

"Hey they're back…I'm gonna go tell her" Finn said as he jumped off the couch.

"What…just like that your gonna tell her?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't wanna…I don't plan something romantic and then tell her?"

Finn paused for a moment "Nah…I'm gonna tell her now"

"Hi boys we're back" Sid said as she ran inside and jumped on the couch next to Logan as Finn walked up to Sam and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Can I talk to you a second love?

"Yeah sure" she said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Logan…can we put it on baseball…the Mets are playing today…n I promised David I'd watch every game" asked Sid making the sad puppy face

"Sure kiddo" he said as he put on the game.

"Wow…David got a lot cuter since the last time I saw him." Rory said as she sat on the couch next to Logan and put Sid on her lap.

"Hey…you know David too?"

"Only from pictures" Rory said as she watched the game not really knowing what was going on so she had Sid explain it to her.

They were in the kitchen as Finn was waiting for Finn to talk she took a sip of water.

"I love you" Finn blurted out. Causing Sam to choke on her water.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and Sam nodded. "I said it too soon didn't I…just forget I said…"

"Finn…"

"Please don't get all freaked out…"

"Finn" she said again as she cupped his face with her hands to get his attention "I don't wanna forget you said it"

"What?" Finn asked.

"I don't wanna forget you said it Finn… because I love you too"

"You do?"

"Yes I do"

Finn smiled "Well of course you do…I mean who couldn't love me…I mean look at me"

"Shut up Finn" she said as she smacked his arm.

"I love you" he said again.

"I love you…" she couldn't finish the too, because Finn lips had stopped hers.

A/N: more to come soon. Busy with classes. Please review, I wanna get at least up to twenty. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Libraries and dark rooms

A/N: ok I'm back way too much work haven't had time to update lately blah blah blah anyways here's the next chapter. Please review, if I don't get at least 5 more reviews no more story I'm done with it. I already know what happens at the end but if u wanna find out I want reviews.

Another three months had passed since they said I love you. Rory graduated from Yale. She and Logan have moved to New York. Rory has gotten a job at the NY times, while Logan is heading up his fathers paper in NY. Finn has also moved to NY he has his own apartment but he spends most of his time at Sam's.

Sam and Finn were helping Rory and Logan move into their new apartment. It was a loft a couple of blocks away from Sam's and had private roof access. Really it was just Finn and Logan moving things in while Sam and Rory sat on a couch drinking coffee and ordering them around.

"Hey Ror…are you sure you want all of these books" asked Logan as he used a hand truck to move boxes of Rory's into the apartment.

"Yes Logan…put them in the library…"then she turned to Sam "I have a library…this is so exciting, I've always wanted a library"

Sam laughed "I know what you mean…I felt the same way when I converted my second bathroom into a dark room"

"hey how come I'm not allowed in the dark room love" asked Finn as he brought in another box labeled books.

"I never said you weren't allowed in"

"Then why do you lock the door?" he said as he plopped onto the couch next to her leaving Logan to do all the moving.

"So Sid can't get in there with all the chemicals".

"She's a smart kid it's not like she'd drink them or anything"

"No she wouldn't drink them…but she would mix them up and probably get them all over her clothes"

Logan came out of the library "Ok…I give up…I'm gonna call the movers and they can put everything away" he said as he joined them on the couch.

"Hey why don't we go over to my place…I have the bar and we could watch movies and order in" Sam said as she got up from the couch.

"See that's why I love you" Finn said "we're on the same page, plus you're the only girl I've ever met that has a built in bar in her living room".

"I knew there had to be a reason" joked Sam. " so come on lets get going…I still have to pick up Sid from her play date"

"You know…I think we're gonna call it a night" Rory said.

"Okay…give me a call tomorrow" Sam said as she and Finn left the apartment.

Sam and Finn got to her apartment half an hour later. Sid wanted to sleep over her friends house and after 20 minutes of begging Sam said ok.

"looks like we've got the place all to ourselves tonight" said Sam as they walked in.

"Looks like it" Finn said as he pulled her into a kiss.

Sam kissed back then slowly pulled away "Finn…can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he said as he softly kissed her on the neck.

"Do you wanna move in with me?"

Finn looked at her and smiled "So you finally noticed my little hints"

Sam smiled "Well yeah…you do have your own space in the closet, and your own little section in the bar… so you wanna?"

"More than anything" Finn said as he kissed her.

Two weeks later Sam and Rory were having coffee at café Figaro on McDougal street in the village. Sid was sitting on her moms lap eating her tiramisu.

"Come on Rory just take it already"

"No…I don't want to"

"Yeah but you have to"

"But I'm scared…"

"I know you are but you have to find out"

"Fine but you have to take it with me?"

Sam put Sid on the chair next to her and gave her, her I pod "Baby why don't you listen to some music"

"Ok mommy" she said as she took her mom's ipod and put on the headphones.

"Rory I'm not the one who might be pregnant so why should I take a test"

"Because I don't wanna do it by myself"

"Is that the only way you'll take it?" Rory nodded. Sam sighed "Fine"

All three of them walked into the bathroom in the café. Sam picked up Sid and placed her on the counter.

Three minutes later it was time to find out.

"I can't look, you do it for me" Rory said as she closed her eyes and handed Sam the pregnancy test.

"Fine" hold this she told Rory as she handed her, her own test. "Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant"

"I am?" she asked. Sam nodded. Ror smiled "Wow"

"Yeah…it takes a while to get used to…just imagine how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Sid"

"No…well yeah I'm a little taken a back…but that's not it…you're pregnant too"

"What!?" screamed Sam s she grabbed the test out of Rory's hands. She looked at it. It was definitely positive "Shit"

"Ew mommy you cursed" Sid said as she took off her head phones as the sing she was listening to finished.


	8. Three times

A/N: I'm back. Sorry haven't really had the time to write, I've been busy writing papers, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them.

"These tests are wrong all the time…we'll just take another one"

"Sam…you've already taken three" Rory said as she followed her friend up and down the isles of Duane Reed for the forth time that day.

"You're right…we should make doctors appointments, then we'll really know"

Rory was surprisingly cam during all of this. In reality she hadn't had a chance to freak out yet cause she was trying to get Sam to calm down. "Sam…just clam down…you have to face it you're pregnant"

"No…I can't be"

"But you are"

"At least you and Logan have been together for a few years…I mean me and Finn have only been dating for like eight months…we just moved in together…and Sid…how I am going to tell Sid…and then she'll star asking where babies come from…and that's a conversation I didn't plan on having with her at least ten years from now. And what am I going to tell Finn. God Finn …he's gonna lose it…he's not ready for this…I mean sure he's great with Sid but, but…."

"Sam snap out of it" Rory said shaking her friend by the shoulders. "Finn loves you…I mean sure he'll probably freak out a bit at firs, but he loves you and Sid and he's going to love this baby"

"Ok…you're right I need to calm down…damn I wish I could have a drink right now" Sam sighed. "Well at least we're gonna go through this together…our babies can grow up best friends just like us" . just then Rory's face went pale. "Ror…are you ok?"

Rory just stared at her. "Rory?" she asked again.

"Oh my God…oh my God!" Rory shouted "I'm pregnant…I cant be pregnant…I'm not ready to be a mom…"

"Rory, come on it'll be ok"

"No…I can't be someone's mom…I'm not ready for that"

"Rory calm down"

"Yeah easy for you to say…you're already a mom…I need a drink…I can have one drink right…"

"Nope sorry"

"Well maybe you're right…the tests could be wrong…doctors appointments we need to make appointments"

"Ok…I'll call up my doctor and see if we can get in for today" Sam said as she picked up Sid from the arts and crafts isle and they walked out the door.

They had gone back to Sam's apartment to drop off some shopping that they had done before going to the doctor.

The door opened just as Sam was about to turn the key.

"Finn…what are you doing here" she said right after he gave her a kiss.

"I live here now or did you forget love?"

Sam just smiled and kissed him again as she walked in. Sid and Rory walked in behind her. Sid took out her new coloring book and crayons on the coffee table and began to color.

"hey do you think you can watch Sid…me and Rory gotta run out again and it'd be easier if I left her here"

"Sure no problem love… are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…we should be back soon"

just as they were leaving Logan rang the bell. They let him in, he went to give Rory a kiss hello but she backed away and gave him a death glare. He just shook it off and walked inside.

"Is it just me or did the girls seem weird to you" Logan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh they were definitely acting weird" Finn said as he sipped his beer. He turned to Sid. "hey kitten do you know why mommy and Rory are acting funny"

Sid nodded and continued to color.

"Mind sharing" asked Finn.

"Mommy and Rory are upset because their sticks turned pink"

"Sticks turned pink?" asked Finn.

"Yeah…three times" Sid said as she continued to color.

Logan and Finn looked at Sid and then back at each other. "Nah" they both said and drank theirs beers.

Neither of them said anything again, they just stared at the closed TV in front of them.

A/N: k that's it for now, hope you enjoyed ill update asap. Please review.


	9. White pinked fences

A/N: thanks for reading guys. I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Well here's the next chapter.

Three hours had passed and Rory and Sam still hadn't returned. Finn and Logan began passing around the apartment. They were really starting to get nervous, where were the girls and what was this about pink sticks.

Logan was getting himself and Finn another beer from the fridge and he got Sid a chocolate milk.

Finn was sitting on the floor with Sid.

"What are you drawing kitten?"

"I'm making a picture for the Mets."

"Oh…ok…why?"

"Cause we're going to a game soon remembers you said David gave you tickets"

"Oh yeah…David" he said with a hint of jealousy that Logan laughed at. "anyways…can you remember anything else about why mommy was upset?" Sid shook he head no. "how about the sticks do you remember what they looked like, did they look lip lolly pop sticks, or more like popsicle sticks"

"I can draw a picture if you want me to"

Finn looked at Logan then Logan asked "Could you please?"

"Yeah sure" said Sid as she took out her pink crayon. Sid worked on the picture for five minutes before handing it to Logan. Logan looked at it for awhile and then turned it to its side and upside down, still confused he handed it to Finn who looked at it quizzically before shrugging his shoulders.

"Princess this is a very pretty picture…but uh…why did you draw a fence?" asked Finn.

"It's not a fence silly, it's all the pink sticks lined up"

"I thought you said there were only three"

"Yeah…mommy had three and Rory had three" Sid said as a mater of factly and went back to coloring.

The guys just nodded and sat in silence again. It was another hour before the girls got home. Sid had fallen asleep on the couch so Finn put her to bed just before they walked in.

"Where have you two been we were getting worried" Logan said as he took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry…we took longer than we thought we would" Rory said as she walked into living and plopped onto the couch.

"Hey" Finn said as he walked in from Sid's room "Sid fell asleep…I just put her to bed"

"Thanks…sorry we took so long…"

"No worries" said Finn as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"yeah…" Sam mumbled as she plopped onto the couch next to Rory.

"Mommy?" yawned Sid as she walked out into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby…I thought you were sleeping"

"I was…but I heard you…can you tuck me in"

"Sure sweetie" Sam said as. she picked up her daughter and walked inside back to her room.

Rory was sitting on the couch, while Finn and Logan hovered over staring at her. "Wait for me" Rory said as she got up and ran into the room behind Sam and closed the door.

Sid had climbed into her bed and was waiting for Sam to read her a story.

"They know something" Rory said panicked

"What...no…they can't"

"Oh but they do…after you left they were just standing there looking at me"

"Rory that doesn't mean anything"

"Sam…I don't know how or what but the definitely know something"

Sam turned to Sid. "Sidney…what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Nothing…I colored a picture for David."

"I bet Finn loved that…anything else?" said Sam.

"Yeah Finn asked me to draw a picture for him"

"Really…can I see?"

"Yeah" Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out the drawing.

"He asked you to draw a fence?" Rory asked

"No…he wanted me to draw a picture of the pink sticks"

"What pink sticks?"

"Yours and Rory's"

"Oh…."said Sam

"Oh…"said Rory.

"Mommy can I go to sleep now…I'm tired"

"Yeah...goodnight" Sam said as she tucked in Sid and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

They left the room and closed the door behind them. They walked into the bathroom.

"Okay so they know something"

"I told you so" Rory whispered so the guys couldn't hear them.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know…maybe we should just sit them down and tell them" she said walking out the door.

"Tell us what?" Finn asked as he and Logan walked up behind them, with theirs arms crossed over their chests.

AN: and so goes another chapter. I'll try to post again soon.


	10. You Pinched Me!

A/N thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter as promised.

"Sam's pregnant" Rory blurted out then covered her mouth.

Sam's jaw dropped "Rory!"

"Y…you…you're...pr…pr…"

"Sorry" Rory said "it just came out"

"Rory's pregnant too!" Sam shouted out.

This times Rory's mouth dropped.

"Rory?" asked Logan.

"Sam" asked Finn.

The girls ignored Finn and Logan and just continued to stare at each other. Then Rory pinched Sam on the arm.

"Oww" Sam shouted then he pinched Rory on the arm.

"Oww" Rory said and she flicked Sam on the forehead.

Sam flicked her back.

The guys were watching amused but then decided it was time to break it up.

"Okay, okay that's enough" Finn said as he picked Sam up, threw her over his shoulder and walked into the living room while Logan went into the bathroom with Rory.

"So…you're pregnant" Logan asked.

Rory nodded. "I'm pregnant"

"Wow…we're going to have a baby" Logan said smiling.

"Yeah we're going to have a baby" Rory said also smiling.

"This is amazing" Logan said as he kissed Rory

"So…you're happy"

"Of course Ace we're having a baby together" he said as he kissed her again.

"You wanna see a picture"

"You already got a sonogram with out me?"

"Yeah…well we weren't sure…"

"Let me see"

Rory took the sonogram photo out of her pocket and handed it to Logan.

"Wow" Logan said as he looked at the bean shaped baby. "How far along?"

"Eight weeks"

"Wow"

Meanwhile in the living room.

"Finn…?"

"Shhh"

"Finn…you know you actually wont be able to hear the baby right"

Finn lifted his head from Sam's stomach. "yeah I can…he's talking to me already" Finn said smiling.

"Oh so now it's a boy"

"Yes, and he's very happy in there" he said placing a hand on Sam's stomach.

"Are you sure about this Finn?"

"More sure than I've ever been love" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. "So how pregnant are we" Finn asked.

"7 weeks…Rory's 8 weeks"

"Wow…so they'll be growing up together"

"Yup" Sam said.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Rory and Logan walked out into the living room.

"Sorry" Rory said

"I'm sorry too"

The friends hugged.

"Our babies are gonna be best friends" Rory said.

Another 3 moths passed and it was now 13th and Sam had thrown a birthday party for Sid.

There was a knocking on the door and Sid ran to answer with Finn following close behind her. He scooped her up just a she was about to open the door and he was holding her under his arm as he opened the door.

"David!" Sid shouted

"Hey there birthday girl how old are you now, 3…no wait 4?"

"I'm 5!"

"Five…wow. Well then it's a good thing a got you a big girl present" he said handing her a big box. Gigi helped Sid carry her present over to somewhere they could open it.

"Hey Finn, how you doing?"

"Good…you?"

"Great" Finn said happily

"So do you guys know the sex of the baby yet"

"Fond out just yesterday...not that we needed we doctor to tell us I already knew we were having a boy"

"So it's a boy congrats man"

"Thank you"

"Well I figured you were probably right so I got him this" David said handing Finn a gift bag with a little Mets onesy that came with a base ball cap mitt and foam bat.

"Thanks…there's beer in the fridge and you know where the bar is"

Finn said as he walked into the living room. The two had actually become friends once Finn realized that David wasn't a threat.

Both Rory and Sam were 5 months pregnant Rory a week ahead. Rory was having a girl. It was already decided that her name was going to be Emma Lorelei Gilmore Hayden Huntzburger, to make sure all names got in there. Finn and Sam decided on the name Alexander Holden Karris(Sam's last name) Morgan.

"Daddy?" Sid asked tugging on Finn's shirt. After they told Sid about the baby, she asked that since Finn was the baby's daddy, if Finn could be her daddy too. Finn told her that even if they weren't having a baby he could still be her daddy if she wanted him to. Sid hugged Finn hard and started calling him daddy ever since. Finn was extremely happy remembering the first time she said "I love you Daddy".

"What is it kitten?"

"Can you make me a root beer float?"

"What did mommy say?"

Sid smiled "Pretty please…with a cherry on top" and she pouted

"you know I can't say no to you when you make that face"

"I know " she said

"Fine" Finn smiled as he made his daughter a root beer float. His daughter…wow…he thought to himself. It just shocked him how natural it came to him.

"I love Daddy"

"Love you too"

AN: Babies coming soon in the next chapter or so


	11. thats not fair

AN: ty for all your reviews. I'm happy you're enjoying my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The story is coming to an end within the next few chapters.

Its now January.

5 Am

"Rory…it's ok"

'But I was sure this time it was the real thing" she said as she rubbed her belly. "You're never gonna come out, you just wanna stay in there forever and torture your mommy don you?"

"Rory you're only two days over due…the doctor said this is normal for first time moms"

"Fine…but if she doesn't come out soon I'm having a c-section"

"I thought you said you didn't want anyone cutting you open and tearing your baby from you" Logan said remembering one of their conversations after Rory had done some reading.

"Well that was before this is now and I say pass the scalpel"

Logan just laughed "Come on Ace lets try and get some sleep"

At 7 Sam began to get Sid ready for school. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep since Rory called to let her know it was just another false alarm. Thank god it was Friday. Sam couldn't believe how much homework they gave 1st graders. Luckily all Sid had to do over the weekend was to make a diorama of her favorite place. She wanted to make CBGB but Sam insisted since she'd only been there once when she was 3 and that was before it even opened for the night because Sam was there to take some photos for a local band it wouldn't be fair. So Sid settled on Washington Square Park. Sometimes Sam wondered if she should've been more aware of the places she took her daughter to, but Sam never used drugs, and she made sure that nobody ever used drugs in front of Sid.

"Sidney!" Sam shouted "Time for breakfast" she said as she placed an ego on Sid's plate, along with a cup of milk with a splash of decaf coffee. They had switched to decaf since she got pregnant.

"Coming mommy" Sid said as she ran into the kitchen. "good morning Xander" she said to her mom's stomach as she sat in her seat.

Just after Sid finished her breakfast the bell rang.

"Come on kiddo that's your bus"

Sam took Sid downstairs and made sure she got on the bus. When she got back upstairs she heard the shower going which meant Finn was up.

Sam was about to sit down when she felt a pain in her stomach. Then she looked down and saw a small puddle around her feet. "Oh shit"

Sam waddled over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Finn?"

Finn pulled back the curtain "Come to join me love"

Sam shook her head. "No…we gotta go…my water just broke"

"What!"

"My water broke…just now…in the living room"

"Shit"

"Yeah shit"

Finn jumped out of the shower and slipped on the floor grabbing onto the towel rack to stabilize himself but he ended up taking it with him. He jumped back up. "it's ok I'm fine" he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into the bedroom grabbing the hospital bag.

Sam turned off the water while Finn ran out the apartment door still clad in just the towel.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his excitement. She went into their bedroom grabbed some of Finn's clothes and a pair of shoes and walked down stairs. She say Finn was already half way down the block with the car when he started to back up down the one way street. He stopped in front of her and she got in.

"Sorry love with all the excitement I forgot you"

"Is that all you forgot?" Sam said smiling at him.

"Oh my god Sid…is she off to school yet?"

"Yeah the bus all ready picked her up…anything else you forgetting?"

Finn though for a second as he drove down the block "Nothing I can think of"

"ok…I'm gonna call Rory and let her know"

Sam had just hung up from talking on the phone with Rory, when Finn turned to her. "we've gotta get the heat fixed in this car I'm freezing"

"That's cause your in a towel Finn" Sam laughed.

Finn looked down at himself when they stopped at a red light. "And you couldn't tell me this before we left"

"Well you forgot me…so I figured you deserved to freeze your sexy ass off"

Finn raised his eyebrows "So you think my ass is sexy"

Sam smiled and handed Finn his shirt to put on. Finn pulled the car over and put on his shirt boxers and pant and slipped on his shoes. They got to New York Hospital 15 minutes later where Rory and Logan were waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long" Logan asked

"Finn left the house naked so we had to pull over so he could get dressed. Luckily I remembered his clothes.

"Well I filled the paper work out for you all you have to do is write your SSN and sign at the bottom" Rory said

"Thanks Ror"

"No Problem. How come you get to have your baby before me… I was due before you but Emma is being stubborn"

"I wonder where she gets that from" Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Hey I heard that and you're just as stubborn as me" Rory said

"Did you call your mom?" Sam asked Rory.

"Yeah she and dad are on their way with Gigi, and they're gonna pickup Sid from school on their way"

"Thanks Ror"

"you know she thinks of you as her other daughter she wouldn't miss this for the world"

Five hours later at noon on Friday the 13th Alexander Holden Karris Morgan was born. He weighed 7 lbs 9 oz and was 21 inches long a head full of brown hair and bright green eyes that matched his parents. Everyone was in the room again. Finn was sitting on the hospital bed with Sid on his lap as Sam was holding Alexander.

"Xander is so cute" Rory said as she stood by her friend. "Aww…Xander and Emma could date when they get older"

"Hey…no daughter of mine is going to be dating a son of Finn's"

"I'm truly offended mate" Logan just gave hi a look " Of course I wouldn't want my daughter dating a guy like me so yeah I see your point"

Rory laughed "Ew" she said as she held her stomach but then shook it off. "Don't put yourself down Finn, you're a great guy and I would be really happy if our kids got together" she said as she grabbed onto her stomach again

"Hun…how long have you been having these pains" Lorelei asked as she stepped up to her daughter.

"A little over an hour, but its just Braxton hicks"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah we were just here last night"

"I think this might be the real deal" Lorelei said.

"What…no…uh oh…"Rory said as she looked down at her wet pant legs.

"Rory your water broke" Sam said as she looked at her friend.

"what…no…I cant have the baby yet…I'm not ready…she made me wait now she has to wait for me to be ready" she said as she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach.

"Ace…I don't think Emma is gonna listen to you"

10 hours and 59 minutes later at 11:59 pm Emma Lorelei Gilmore Hayden Huntzburger was born. Born just before midnight on Friday the 13th. With dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. At 20 inches and 7lbs 12 oz.

AN: ok so they're here… probably one more chapter then an epilogue coming up.


	12. Surprises

AN ok here's the next chappy hope you like sorry I haven't been able to update sooner.

Six months had past since the babies were born, and it was now Finn and Sam's two year anniversary. It had been exactly two years since they met when Sam went to visit Rory at Yale. Sam was cleaning up baby spit up form her dress after she put a sleeping Xander into his bassinet. Sid was watching her baby brother sleep and replace the pacifier that had fallen out of his mouth. The doorbell rang just as Finn was placing a pb and j sandwich on the coffee table for Sid. Sam opened the door where Logan and Rory were waiting with Emma sleeping in the stroller.

"Thanks so much guys…anytime you need a babysitter we're there"

"Well we'll definitely take you up on that offer. Plus its your anniversary you guys should be able to go out and enjoy it" said Rory as they walked in to the apartment.

"Okay love, well we better get going, wouldn't wanna be late"

"Okay…Xander is already asleep, and Sid already had her bath, she doesn't really have a se bed time so don't worry about that…so we'll see you later." Sam said as she was pushed out the door by Finn. When she was down the hall Finn turned around and pointed to his watch and then to Logan who nodded. Once the door was closed and Rory saw Finn and Sam out the window and getting into their car she turned around.

"This is so exciting" she said to Logan. Then she turned to Sid "Come on sweetie lets go get you changed"

"But I'm already in my jammies"

"I know, but we're gonna surprise mommy and daddy at the restaurant so you gotta get dressed"

"Yay! I love surprises" Sid said as she ran into her room to get changed.

"Ok…I'll help her get ready while you change Xander" she said to Logan as she followed Sid.

Logan picked up a sleeping Xander from his bassinet while he pushed the stroller towards Xander's room. "Come on little man, lets get you dressed"

Xander woke up and yawned. When he opened his eyes they shinned bright green.

"You wouldn't be so bad for my little girl" Logan said as he changed the baby boy.

He realized that his diaper was full and was changing him, and Logan who had never changed a baby boy's diaper before didn't know what it is that baby boys do, when Xander peed in the air and Logan moved away just in time to miss catching the full blow of it and only caught it on the sleeve. "well you're definitely Finn's son" Logan said as he finished getting him dressed before shouting out the door "Rory, can you get me one of Finn's shirts?"

"Why?" Rory shouted back

"He peed on me"

"Okay" Rory said through stifled laughs.

Sam and Finn were walking around Washington Square Park on their way to Café Figaro after having diner. Café Figaro was Sam's favorite café since she was a little girl. It was on McDougal street. When she walked in she was shocked to see Rory and Logan there along with all three kids, she also saw Lorelei, Christopher, Gigi, Colin, Steph, and other friends there.

"Oh my god… Finn what is this…what is everyone doing here" when she turned around to look at Finn he was down on my knee.

"Sam…will you marry me?" Finn asked holding out a platinum ring with a big center diamond and two smaller ones on the sides.

Sam didn't say anything she just stood there staring at him tears in her eyes.

"Sam…love?"

"Yes" she said in almost a whisper

"Yes?"

"Yes" she said louder as she got down on the floor and kissed Finn. Who held her tight and kissed her back.

"what is everyone doing here?" she asked still on the floor

"Well, they're here for the wedding of course"

"What?"

"Carpe Diem…seize the day…I'm living in the moment…so what do you say you wanna get married right now?

Sam nodded "I don't care where or when as long as we're together"

"Okay good cause the priest is already here"

They got married in Café Figaro. It was a small Greek ceremony, Logan and Rory were their _koumbari _which is a Greek tradition, which is basically maid of honor and best man. They celebrated by drinking cosmos and manhattans.

A/N: epilogue coming up next.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Okay this is it the epilogue.

Two moths after Sam and Finn got married Logan and Rory had their wedding. Rory wanted to wait until after she had the second baby, but Logan didn't want to push the wedding back a second time. Their second baby a son name Charlie William Gilmore Hayden Huntzburger was conceived on the night of Sam and Finn wedding after one too many cocktails. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes like a clear sky at midnight.

It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since Finn and Sam first met Sid was in high school now she was 15, Xander and Emma were 10 and Charlie was 8 ½ . Xander and Emma were inseparable they were best friends from birth. They sometimes like to tease little Charlie but they loved him. Sid was a great big sister to all of them. Including Finn and Sam's twins who were just three years old. Kat short for Katherine and named after Sam's mom was a red head, which she got from her grandmother along with the name. her bright green eyes shinned on her fair skin and bright hair. Her brother Nathaniel Nate for short had dark hair and pale gray eyes and an olive complexion. For twins they were the exact opposites. Kat was loud and wild while Nate was quiet and clam. Both however were too smart for their own good already being able to read. Rory and Logan just had another little girl Lorelei "Lee" Mira she was two months old with almost white blond hair and chocolate eyes. Their families had grown and they grew together. Colin and Steph also had kids, and they all grew up together. An agreement as made that none of the kids were never to be shipped off to boarding and they attended private schools in New York.

A/N: The end hope you enjoyed thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Let me know if I should write a sequel. I'm currently on a story for Grey's Anatomy look for it soon.


End file.
